


A Strange Status Effect

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [15]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat is baby confirmed, Badgerclops nearly cries, M/M, Status Effects, cat instincts, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao gets hit by an attack that makes him act… in an interesting way





	A Strange Status Effect

“Ratarang!” “Shot blast!” “Hey! Stay still!” “Smoke bomb! Smoke bomb!” “OW! Hit them, not me you nincompoop!” “Sorry, boss!” 

Today’s fight with the Sky Pirates has been going the way it usually does. Pretty well. Little to no hiccups so far. Which is good, because my show going to be on in like thirty minutes and I can’t seem to remember if I recorded it or not. “Hey, can we wrap this up? My show’s gonna be on soon!” I yell. “Is this a game to you?!” Orangusnake spits at me. “Nah. A game would imply that this is interesting.” Mao Mao adds as he catches Ratarang and tosses him at Oranusnake, hitting him in the face and knocking the both of them to the ground. “Hello? Pure Heart Valley sheriff's department? I would like to report a murder?” I giggle as I mime holding a phone to my ear. 

“Get back here you little- wha, whoa!” Ramaraffe stammers as she wobbles on a buildings edge. Adorabat flies behind her and chucks a smoke bomb at her, knocking her off the building and onto Oranusnake and Ratarang, making the pile a bit bigger. “Nice one, Adorabat!” I call. Adorabat giggles behind her wings and waves me off, dawh! She’s being shy! “Yes, that was a very creative use of your smoke bomb, excellent work, Adorabat.” Mao Mao praises. “So, should I blast them away or…?” I say as I begin to charge my arm laser. 

“Hosstrich! The secret plan! Now!” Oranusnake commands. “What?” I blurt out as I look around for the last bad guy. Something wizzes past my head. “Gah!” Mao Mao yells as the projectile hits him and explodes into a poof of smoke. “Mao Mao!” I cry out in worry. I locate Hosstrich. I stretch my arm out and grab Hosstrich’s leg and whip him into the dog pile. 

I recharge my arm cannon and aim it at the Sky Pirates. “Hasta la vista, jerks.” I growl as I fire my canon, sending the Sky Pirates sky high. They land in the forest. “We’re okay.” They call in pain. “That’s a shame.” I seeth. I gasp. Mao Mao, is he okay? “Mao Mao!” I call as I run over to the smoke cloud that is still covering Mao Mao. Adorabat flies over and joins me. “Is he okay?!” She yells. I change my arm into a fan and blow away the smoke covering Mao Mao. He’s on the ground. “Mao Mao! Are you alright, dude?” I ask as Adorabat and I approach him. 

Adorabat begins to cry. I pat her on the back. “Shhhhh… I’m sure he’s going to be fine.” I try and comfort. Mao Mao starts to struggle to his feet. “See! He’s getting up!” I point out. Adorabat sighs in relief. “I’m glad your okay, Mao Mao!” Adorabat chirps. Mao Mao doesn’t respond as he stares at his gloves. “Mao Mao?” Adorabat says, worried at his lack of response. Mao Mao then wiggles out of his gloves. That’s strange, Mao Mao doesn’t like taking his gloves off in public. “Dude, are you feeling alright?” I ask.   
  


Mao Mao then raises his hands to his neck and slips his cape off. “M-Mao Mao!” I exclaim. Why is he taking his cape off?! What did that thing do to him?! “Mao Mao?” Adorabat say in an unsure tone as she approaches him. Mao Mao looks at Adorabat. Mao Mao is just staring at her. “Um, dude-?” I start. Mao Mao surges forward and takes Adorabat into his mouth. Mao Mao then dashes away with Adorabat, running on all fours. WHAT?! “BADGERCLOPS! HELP!” Adorabat screeches as she is carried off by Mao Mao. I snap out of my shock and take off after them. What’s gotten into him?! Wait! Orangusnake said something about a secret plan!

Could this be it?! Make Mao Mao act like this?! Arg! I don’t have time to think about it right now! I need to catch Mao Mao! “Dude! Stop, you know I can’t run that fast… or that long for that matter!” I call out. “Mao Mao, please let me down!” Adorabat pleads. But Mao Mao just ignores her and keeps running. “G-Grabbing arm!” I call out as I stretch my arm out in an attempt to catch him. The arm races out and homes in on Mao Mao, come on! Just a bit more and-! 

Mao Mao turns into an alleyway and my arm misses. Shoot! I sprint as fast as I can to the alleyway. I peer into the Alleyway and… there is no sign of Adorabat or Mao Mao. No… No! I feel myself start to panic as I wander into the alleyway. I somehow managed to not only lose my kid but also my boyfriend at the same time! “Mao Mao…? Adorabat…?” I call weakly. My vision is blurry from tears. My breathing becomes choppy. Please, don’t let me lose this family too! Please, please, please, please, please. N-No! Pull it together, Badgerclops! I smack my both sides of my face. I need to figure out what’s going on! 

I breathe, in, out, in, out, in… out. 

Okay, so. Mao Mao took off his gloves and his cape. Then he snatch Adorabat into his mouth, then he ran off on all fours. He was also non-verbal. I head back to where we were before, his glove and cape are still here. I pick them up, he’s gonna want these back. Where can I look for them? ...Maybe they went back home? It’s a start at the very least. I start to head back to the Aero-Bike. I don’t look up from the ground as I make progress towards the bike. 

I hope Adorabat’s safe. I shake my head. Of course she is! She’s with Mao Mao… but- No! Mao Mao would never let anything happen to Adorabat under his care! ...I hope they are both alright. I reach the bike and get on. Please, let them be alright.

** _One lonely flight later..._ **

I park the Aero-Bike in the garage. The house seems so… empty, without Adorabat and Mao Mao with me. I trek up stairs. The house is still so quiet. Normally I would be happy to have the place so quiet so that I could do stuff in peace, but this is not one of those times. I check the living room, which is dead quiet. I check the kitchen, nobody’s here. I feel my heart drop, this place isn’t that big! There is not that many more rooms to check. I wander over to our bedroom. Uh…? What’s that noise? It sounds like… licking?

I peek into the bedroom and I see the best, most cute, strangest, heartwarming thing I’ve seen all day. 

Mao Mao is half laying on Adorabat and is licking her like his life depends on it. Mao Mao is grooming Adorabat like a mother cat does with her kittens. “Adorabat?” I ask as I open the door a bit more. Adorabat perks up at my voice. “Badgerclops! You found me!” She cheers quietly. I nearly cry in relief that Adorabat sounds unharmed. “Are you okay? I thought Mao Mao bit you.” I point out as I slowly enter the room, making sure to not spook Mao Mao. “I thought he was doing that too! But he was super gentle! I don’t think I wanna do that again though…” Adorabat tells. 

“So… has he been doing this the whole time?” I ask. “He’s mostly been cuddling me and making these weird noises… oh, and he also keeps rubbing his head against mine for some reason? The licking just started like ten minutes ago.” Adorabat answers. “Have you tried leaving?” I ask as I scooch a little closer, Mao Mao seems completely unbothered by my presence. 

“Yep! But when I finally broke free from his cuddle prison, he just dragged me back. I tired flying to a place where he couldn’t get me but he didn’t like that very much! He laid completely on me when I did that!” Adorabat recalls. “This… has been a very strange day…” I say. Mao Mao stops licking and starts to make little noises. “Oh, my, gosh. Mao Mao is  _ purring. _ ” I point out. 

“Is that what that is? I thought he was growling!” Adorabat chirps. “Nah. This is purring. He thinks your his baby and your safe. He seems… very happy.” I say as I take in the look on his face. He looks so content and happy, like everything he will ever want or need is in this moment. I reach out and stroke his head. Mao Mao lazily moves his head and looks at me. “Mrow.” Mao Mao meows. 

OH MY HEART! I climb onto the bed and lay down. “Badgerclops? What’s your plan?” Adorabat asks. “Cuddle the cat.” I tell. “Oh, okay!” Adorabat agrees. Mao Mao takes Adorabat into his mouth. “Oh. Here we go again.” Adorabat whines as Mao Mao carries her to the crook of my flesh arm. “So...any plans to get Mao Mao back to normal?” Adorabat asks. “I’m cooking one up, but first, I need a nap.” I yawn. “A NAP?!” Adorabat exclaims as Mao Mao snuggles her. “Yep.” I confirm as I close my eye. 

“BUT I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!” Adorabat cries. My eye flies open. “Okay. Okay. Maybe we should take care of that real quick.” I give. “YA THINK?!” Adorabat yells. “Um… I’ll try to distract Mao Mao while you run to the bathroom to do ya thang.” I plan. “Please hurry!” Adorabat whines. I start to pet Mao Mao. “Maow.” He meows. I pick him up and start to aggressively cuddle him. “This is your chance!” I whisper. I hear Adorabat take off for the bathroom. 

“Who’s a handsome boy?” I ask. “Meow.” Mao Mao responds. “That’s right! It’s you!” I giggle. Mao Mao rubs his face against mine. This is probably the weirdest thing I have ever done with Mao Mao, but hey, what can I do about it?

Mao Mao starts to look around the room. He rolls off of me and begins to prowl around the room. “Whatcha doing?” I ask. Mao Mao is starting to look... vaguely worried. “MEROW!” He meows. OH! He’s probably noticed that Adorabat is missing. What a good cat dad. Luckily, Adorabat comes back into the room. “Adorabat, you might wanna look out for-” “Ah! Mao Mao, please stop doing this!” Adorabat exclaims. “...Mao Mao.” I finish lamely.

Mao Mao jumps back on the bed with Adorabat in tow. “I thought you were distracting him!” Adorabat whines. “I was, but then he noticed that you were missing.” I tell. Mao Mao drops Adorabat on my chest and snuggles into my side. “Look at him! He’s a little fluffy loaf!” I coo.

“I want normal Mao Mao back!” Adorabat whines. Honestly, me too. But I can’t think of anyway we can reverse what happened to Mao Mao. “We just have to see if this wears off with time frist.” I tell. Adorabat sighs. 

“Who knows maybe he’ll be back to normal in the morning!” I exclaim. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao becomes like ninety percent more cat. But somehow still stays at the same amount of dad trying his best. 
> 
> So yeah. Mao Mao starts to act like a cat and Adorabat is suffering from too much love. Badgerclops nearly has a full on breakdown and this is probably the weirdest thing I ever wrote. Thanks for reading!


End file.
